


I'm Cold

by celestial_asteria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A little, Bully Flash Thompson, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Homophobia, Japan, M/M, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective, Umeda Sky building, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_asteria/pseuds/celestial_asteria
Summary: Peter is cold and Harley is always there to be his:a) personal heaterb) sweater provider----orPeter is cute and Harley always complies with his stupid requests and antics.





	I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> warning: cringe ahead. proceed with caution. 
> 
> another warning: mentions homophobic flash

Peter was the type of person to command the room. His presence was rarely ignored or looked over, and he was always the centre of attention. Harley, on the other hand, preferred to stay in the corner, quiet and observing.

So it really wasn’t a surprise when Peter had the room under his charm yet again, with Harley in the corner with a small smile on his face, staring at Peter with the whole room under his spell. 

They were in Japan for a school trip, and had a whole itinerary planned for fun and science and technology and volunteering. Peter was bubbling with excitement in the plane and Harley could do nothing but watch the literal human rendition of a puppy ramble on and on about how excited he was. 

The hotel they were staying at was nothing special, and Harley had been coincidentally paired with Peter to sleep in the same room. They were gathered at the lobby, eating dinner together as a class before turning in for the night. 

Harley had been quietly spooning more food onto Peter’s plate, knowing how big his appetite was. But Peter, being Peter, was clueless and just continued to eat while talking animatedly with Ned and MJ. 

When they returned to their rooms for the night, Peter stripped down to just his pyjama shorts and was walking around the room shirtless. Harley was not subtle at all as he blatantly trailed after the boy with his eyes. 

“I’m cold,” he spoke up after a while. “It’s cold in here.”

Harley rolled his eyes, turning his body to fully face him. “Then put a shirt on, dumbass.”

The smile creeping on Peter’s face told Harley what he already knew, but nothing could brace him for the way Peter basically dived next to him. He latched onto his red hoodie, fisting it in his hands and burying his face into it. 

“Hey, this is my hoodie, you can’t touch it,” Harley jokingly snaps, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. 

He could feel Peter’s grin through the material of his hoodie. “Too late. It’s cold.”

“And i told you to go put a shirt on. Honestly, at this point, I think you’re deliberately shirtless to cop a feel.”

Peter laughed, and it’s the lightest thing Harley’s every had the pleasure of experiencing. “Yep, that’s what you’re here for, after all. To be my personal heater.” 

He sighed, pulling the blanket over the two of them, snuggling closer to cold little Peter. “I hate that I love you, sometimes.”

A non-committal hum escaped the sleepy boy and all Harley could do was just shake his head fondly. 

——

“Guess what?” Peter asked as they walk into the pristine lobby of the Umeda Sky building. He shrugs off his jacket, folding it neatly into his arms. Harley looked over to the shorter boy, rolling his eyes as he answers him anyway. “What?”

He actually giggled. “I’m cold.”

The tall boy gave his boyfriend a deadpan look. “You literally have a jacket in your arm.”

Peter chucked the expensive jacket in Ned’s direction, who scrambled to catch it. “Uh, not anymore, I don’t.”

Harley rolled his eyes, tossing his own jacket at Peter. “Goddamn it, Peter, just take it.”

His boyfriend’s soft ‘yay!’ made his heart do somersaults. Flash rolled his eyes from the sidelines, leaning into his posse to mutter something to them. 

“Oi, what did you say, Flash?” Harley’s voice was low with anger, eyes flashing dangerously. 

“You idiots are still gay?” 

Peter snorted, pulling the jacket closer to his body. “I hate it when people ask me if I’m still gay or not.”

Harley’s eyes shifted from Flash to Peter, who looked like he was three seconds to killing Flash. “I mean, what do they expect and want me to say? ‘No, not anymore, my gay card expired last week and I forgot to replace it?’”

Flash made a face of disgust, backing away from the two. “You two are so disgusting, ugh.”

MJ took a step towards him, and without warning, threw a solid right hook to Flash’s face. 

“Michelle Jones!” Mr. Harrington shouted from across the lobby when Flash cried.

**Author's Note:**

> at first i wrote this as a joke for my friends (a fanfiction about them) but then i couldn't do it because i couldn't imagine them together so i wrote harleyxpeter and changed the names. i'm still getting goosebumps thinking about it ugh
> 
> anyway, comments and kudos appreciated and thank you for clicking on this shitfic
> 
> EDIT:  
> \---- for my mdzs fics and stuff 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs (in case the below doesnt work)
> 
> [my mdzs tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs) if you wanna cry about wangxian together! 
> 
> \---- for my marvel fics and stuff 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad (in case the link below doesnt work)
> 
> [my marvel tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad) if you wanna scream about irondad or marvel in general to me!!
> 
> \----
> 
> also! if you'd like to talk to me on discord then my user is: z y || 💙#0830


End file.
